Naruto wants, Naruto Gets
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Slight Hina bashing.. "Sakura likes Naruto! Sakura hates Uchiha" "Maybe...No! What about Shikamaru" "What about him? Sasuke's..eh..." "Right here" NaruXSaku


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Really. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THIS! I DON'T! I'm not even Japanese!

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and ran over to her. " Waz'up?"

"..." blinked Sakura. "Why are you acting like this? You never act like this."

"Weren't...YOU the one who sent me the cookies?" Ino raised a brow.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. But usually you'd just throw them at me or give them to Chouji."

"...well...they looked good..." grinned Ino, while scratching around her pony tail.

Sakura and Ino growled as they saw Hinata go after Naruto, as usual.

"That's so pathetic! Who cares about Uzumaki?" Ino huffed.

"Uh...well I wouldn't say that...but I hate how she now throws herself at him." Sakura looked down.

Ino laughed at this. "What's the matter? Over Sasuke-kun?"

"N-No!" Sakura protested in defence, but the truth: she was. "S-Sasuke's way better than Naruto-baka!"

"Okay." Then, Ino thought of something. "Then...can I have him?"

"NO! I-..."

"Hmmmm...? You want him with Hinata then?"

"N-No...b-but..."

Ino grinned widely at this, and starting singing rather loudly, "Sakura-chan likes Naruto! Sakura-chan hates Uchiha!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "No...what about...SHIKAMARU?"

Squealing, Ino screamed, "What about him? Sasuke's-...Sasu...ke's..."

"Right here?" Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground, obviously annoyed.

Sakura shot Sasuke a glare, "What about you being here? We're talking about Naruto and Hinata!"

"Well hearing my NAME I could have sworn it was about me, but what about Hinata? The fact she's a stalker?" hmpfed Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura went into a giggle fit.

"That's good!" Ino cackled.

Hinata blinked and looked at them for a second. "I wonder, what's with them, Naruto-kun?"

Not knowing what being hit on by Hinata was, Naruto looked over and saw Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He ran over to her, leaving Hinata coughing in the dust he had made.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata sighed.

As much as in denial Sakura was, she tired to act normally, but seemed a tad nicer. "Hey Naruto...what's up with Hina-chan?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and shot Hinata a death glare of doom. Hinata returned it. Sasuke was smirking at this point; it was rather amusing.

"Nothing. Hinata seems to be going through puberty I think..." Naruto scratched his head all confused like.

Sakura held back her laughter, while her Inner Sakura was in a laughing fit. Her eye twitched a bit, but forced a normal smile. "Oh...kay..."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke looked at Hinata. Hinata stopped the death glaring at Ino, and tried acting shy, and waved shakily.

'Poser...' Ino thought. She had had enough. "Art of the Valentine!" Ino went into Sasuke's body.

As this happened, Ino's body of course fell down, and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata (even though she was far away...) stared at it.

"Must've...fell asleep..." 'Sasuke' gave a wink to Sakura. Sakura nodded and knew it was Ino, Sakura winked back.

Naruto looked back and forth from 'Sasuke' to Sakura. "...are you two going out?"

In unison, "HECK NO!" they both screamed. Sakura stopped herself from growling, then set Ino's body on a chair so it didn't look too suspicious.

'Sasuke' went over to Hinata and grinned. "Hey-..." Ino tried to think of something quick to say. "-...babe?" Hinata blushed, but only in embarrassment.

"Uchiha, are you feeling okay?" Hinata blinked a bit.

'Sasuke' nodded and grabbed her arm. "Uh...let's get...ramen!" Ino panicked. Hinata really had no choice at this point since she was getting dragged.

Naruto frowned as he saw this. "You aren't going after Sasuke, are you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "I uhh...don't see why, Naruto-san."

Double taking at her, Naruto smiled with a tear of joy. "...you just called me...Naruto-SAN..."

"...uhm..."

"YOU DID! DIDN'T YOU!"

Inner Sakura was also in a panick as Ino was. "Y-Yes..."

Naruto glomped Sakura, shrieking with utter joy.

"YOU LOVE ME!" He stopped. "I'm so dreaming..." He went away sulking, but Sakura stopped him.

"Uhm...Naruto...I ...I..."

Author's Note: ...gomen. Writer's block has chased me down again. But I'm sorry I'm bashing Hinata! Really I am! Of course this will turn out NaruXSaku. But...who else should get together?

InoXSasu

InoXShino (I think they'd be cute! ...and they rhyme...)

HinataXyou help me out on that

You know what? I'm really only serious about the InoXShino, but you go and pick different pairings of not even those people listed. Please go easy on me...ja ne! 


End file.
